galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Bast's Bounty
The commercial cruise liner 'Bast's Bounty' was, once upon a time, the place to go for a vacation. One of the largest terrestrial ships ever built- almost ten miles long and almost two miles tall- it is one of the few massive ships in history ever to boast that it was unsinkable and actually live up to its name. Even during the Wars, the grand luxury ship refused to sink, her creators spending so much time and effort in perfecting her construction so as to be terrifying. Building this small city of a ship took nearly twenty years to complete, as it was loaded with security systems and safety measures of every type imaginable, and then backup systems for each and every measure, and backups to those backups, with backups for those backups. It was considered an obsessive-compulsive engineer's grandest dream and most terrible nightmare. Bast's Bounty required a crew of nearly ten thousand highly skilled people just to keep it afloat- most of which were engineers and construction crews who were required to work obsessively to ensure that all of the ships systems were working perfectly and to immediately patch even the tiniest holes that could appear anywhere at any time in the Bounty's vast tritanium hull. Another five thousand or so sailors for directing the craft, twice that for security personnel, and fifty thousand customer service staff. Of course, much of the work was done by the ship's AI, Caramita, as benevolent as her digital icon was beautiful. All told, the grand ship regularly provided three hundred thousand people per trip some of the finest luxuries in the system for several centuries. But, like every other Telo-Haljran naval vessel, it too became a member of the natives' defense forces. Her incredible size allowed her to be mounted with all manner of guns, though Caramita begged not to be used as an instrument of war; the very idea of becoming a weapon so abhorrent as to make her ill. Ultimately, she had to be deactivated and removed from the ship, brought ashore for the first time since her creation to assist the defending navies with logistics. The ship itself, though not armed with the same cannons as a proper battleship, was so loaded for bear that she became a terror to the Invaders, and remained as such until the Illithid turned the locals seas into a gooey mess. When the Bounty's rear became mired in this mucky filth, the Rebels tried to sink her.. Only to find that the muck held her too strongly to let her go down. They only succeeded in putting a few holes in the hull, it is questionable whether even that would have sunk the grand liner without the muck to hold it steady. Now, Bast's Bounty simply rests in that sea of grime and filth, her hull slowly rusting, her innards slowly falling apart. Her generators were only made to be temporary, something to last for a few weeks until she returned to port for recharging and refueling. It is believed that the ship is largely uninhabited now save for a few aerial scavengers' nests in the higher portions of the ships. Attempts to cut it free of the muck and get it seaworthy again have thus far failed, and a number of Reclamation teams and Freelancer parties have simply vanished inside the ship over the years. Despite the lack of riches to be found, if it could be cut free of the biological gunk it rests in and sailed around to Havenshire Port, the Bounty could once again be made the queen of Scylla's seas. Back to Hennersburg Back to Main Page